A KVSSD stores data in key-value pairs. A KVSSD is a data storage device for natively storing, retrieving, and managing data records stored in key-value pairs. These records are stored and retrieved using a key that uniquely identifies the record, which is used to quickly find the data within the storage device. A KVSSD uses an interface that is similar to an interface used by a conventional software key-value store. A KVSSD supports an interface that includes operations such as get, put, lookup, fetch, store, and find data.
RocksDB is an embeddable persistent key-value store for fast storage. However, the present disclosure is not limited to being applied to RocksDB but may be applied to any suitable application.
Conventional technologies use a host central processing unit (CPU) to perform data analytics, which is expensive in terms of CPU processing.